Kaiju
Kaiju is the Demi-God of Time of the Omniverse. Appearance Kaiju is a being made up of magic, light, and enchanted metal. The light and magic energies make up his insides, while the flexible metal acts as his “skin.” Kaiju has a very stick figure-like body. He is mostly has a dark green color for his body. He has multiple green parts that resemble the enchantments of his skin all over his body. He has a spiky head with a huge temporal horn protruding from his forehead. He has large green and white eyes. He has unguligrade legs with sharp toes. Behavior Despite his appearance, Kaiju is far from being violent by nature and only fights if the situation calls for it. This doesn’t quite make him a pacifist, however, as he has spent thousands of years worth of his time doing nothing but training. Kaiju is clever-minded but isn’t quite the fastest thinker. He is easily annoyed by other people’s antics, especially antics from beings like Epitaph and Ghast. When Kaiju isn’t busy stuffing his face with tacos, he’s brainstorming new methods of using his abilities for the greater good or thinking of new battle strategies. In fact, he’s most often seen brainstorming in the middle of fights, often getting beaten as he formulates a plan of action. Powers and Abilities Kaiju is equipped with a massive variety of time-based abilities. Of course, he can do the basic stuff: Freezing time, rewinding, and even fast-forwarding. But, his abilities don’t stop there. Firstly, Kaiju can telepathically sense when someone is interfering with the timestream and is able to teleport to their location to put a stop to it. Kaiju is also able to sense when an opponent as a means of controlling an element of time, and by focusing his energy and concentrating, Kaiju can nullify a target’s time powers. Kaiju also has a wide variety of attacks that alter a single target’s temporal speed. For example, Kaiju is capable of making himself accelerate through time, greatly increasing his own speed by a seemingly infinite amount. He is also able to hit an opponent with a type of energy blast that causes that target to move slower through time, slowing their movements by almost 50% for about 30 seconds. On some occasions, Kaiju has even been able to send individual objects backward through time. For example, if he is having a few spears thrown at him, he can use a chunk of his energy reserves and send them back through time, back at his opponent. Kaiju is also capable of generating basic blasts and beams of temporal energy, though they’re only about as strong as a generic Ki Blast from DBZ. Additionally, Kaiju is capable of flight, which can be useful when paired with his ability to speed himself up. Finally, Kaiju is able to summon a weapon out of thin air - His trusty sword known as the Temporal Tulwar. This sword is forged from the same enchanted metal as Kaiju’s skin, but it’s reinforced and slightly more durable than he is. It can do anything a normal sword can do, though it’s sharper than your average blade. He is also able to harness temporal energy into the sword to fire Slash-Blasts from it. Along with all of this, if Kaiju relaxes and focuses, he is able to see glimpses and chunks of future events, usually the start of a negative one. Temporal Tulwar This sword is forged from the same enchanted metal as Kaiju’s skin, but it’s reinforced and slightly more durable than he is. It can do anything a normal sword can do, though it’s sharper than your average blade. He is also able to harness temporal energy into the sword to fire Slash-Blasts from it. Weaknesses While Kaiju is capable of making himself accelerate through time, he can’t use this for very long at a time, as it can quickly drain his energy. Many of his abilities will rapidly drain his energy, however, but that does not mean he’s to be underestimated. Kaiju has a crippling fear of insects, thanks to his monstrous sister Charxek’Thar. Category:Demigods Category:Characters